The rape of a seme
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: It is after Ryuuga and Reiji have been defeated and the world is at peace for now.  Despite this Kenta and Yu are still understandably sad with their beys being destroyed.  Ginka attempts to comfort them and it goes down hill from there. yaoi warning


**This is a request for jameis. XD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show nor do I get anything from it other than reviews and enjoyment.**

...

After Gingka beat Ryuuga which revived Hikaru, Kyoya, and Tsubasa, Gingka and friends decided to go out to celebrate. After they had dinner and Madoka and Hikaru baked a cake and Yu and Kenta bought the ice cream they all ate and partied. "Finally the world is at peace..." Madoka signed. "Until some evil psycho decides to take it over again." Tsubasa said. "Way to think positive Tsubasa!" Madoka glared. "Way to be realistic Madoka!" Tsubasa glared back. "You two enough!" Gingka yelled causing everyone to go quiet. "You are both right: we should be happy everything is at peace, but some crazy guy will pop up and replace Ryuuga and will possibly be worse so we should just enjoy the peace while it lasts and eat up!" Gingka said. "I hate to say it but Gingka's right, we should just enjoy the peace while it lasts." Tsubasa said smiling apologetically at Madoka. "I agree that we should enjoy it before some crazy person ruins it." Madoka said smiling apologetic at Tsubasa. "Now that that's settled who wants to watch Paranormal Activity 3!" Yu announced holding up the dvd. "Awesome!" Everyone yelled in unison. Yu put in the movie and everyone gathered around and watched.

Soon the movie was over and everyone, except Madoka, left to go home. Yu and Kenta went with Gingka to his house. "How are you guys holding up since the tournament?" Gingka asked awkwardly. Yu and Kenta looked down miserably. "Not good." Yu responded. "Terrible." Kenta answered afterwards. "Oh I see. Well Madoka said she would have it fixed by tomorrow and you know Madoka, she stays up all night fixing beys." Gingka smiled lightly trying to light up the mood. "I guess you're right." Kenta mumbled still not smiling.

"Don't be sad, the dark nebula is gone, Reiji has been beat, and your beys will be fixed by tomorrow." Gingka smiled which disappeared when he saw it wasn't cheering Kenta and Yu up. "Come on guys I hate seeing you like this so how can I make you better?" Gingka asked. Yu and Kenta looked each other and nodded before Kenta replied "They say sex is the best way to get rid of sorrow." "What?" Gingka asked confused. Yu rolled his eyes and stated bluntly "We want to have sex with you!" "At the same time." Kenta said before Gingka could ask. "And right now if possible." Yu said. "You two set me up!" Gingka shouted unbelievably. "No shit sherlock!" Yu snorted as him and Kenta picked him up and lead him to bed.

"I don't have to sleep with you guys!" Gingka shouted defiantly. "Then we'll tell every that you didn't cheer us up and actually worsened our mood." Yu replied. Gingka let a look of surprise cross his face "This is insane!" he shouted. "We know!" Kenta smirked. Kenta and Yu ripped off their clothes and Gingka's clothes.

...

"aah! nn. No..." Gingka moaned as Yu and Kenta kicked his dick all around. "I'm. Cumming!" Gingka yelled. "About time, I thought you would never release." Yu mumbled wiping the cum of his mouth. "Now with you give up and stop this madness?" Gingka asked. "No way, we're just getting started." Kenta replied.

Yu and Kenta got on all fours and said in unison, "Pick which one to enter, we don't care which." "Umm...?" Gingka was confused on who to pick when he thought of something. He pointed to Yu and started, "eenie meenie minie moe, catch a tiger by its toe, if he hollers let him know, my mama to me to pick this one right over here!" and landed on Kenta. "You're up first Kenchi!" Yu replied.

Gingka was about to enter Kenta when Kenta turned and stopped him. "Got to prepare me first!" Kenta yelled. "Right!" Gingka said though he was confused. Luckily Kenta grabbed Gingka's fingers' and begin sucking on them. After he wet the fingers properly and inserted a finger. "Now stretch me and find a spot that willl make me scream." Kenta ordered. Gingka granted his wish and soon his had 3 fingers in trying to find the spot. "Nngh!" Kenta moaning louder. _'Found it!' _Gingka thought and pulled them out. He slowly entered Kenta and rocked at a slow tempo.

"Faster Gingka!" Kenta moan thrusting back. Gingka sped up the pace and changed their positions so he was on bottom with Kenta on top riding him. "Ah, Gingka kun! Deeper!" Kenta moaned. "Mmm! Right there! Yes. Oh!" Kenta kept moaning as he rode Gingka vigorously. He then came and laid there panting as Kenta got off of him. He was about to close his eyes when Yu shook him. "What about my turn?" Yu snapped. Gingka sighed and let Yu massage him so he would get hard again.

Once he was hard Yu pounced on him needing no preparation. "Oh! So big Gingkie!" Yu moaned riding Gingka at a faster pace than Kenta. "Nngh!" Yu moaned as Gingka put him back on all fours and thrusted in him at in almost inhuman pace. "Gingka more!" Yu moaned. "This is the fastest and deepest I can go Yu!" Gingka cried. "Ah!" Yu moaned as Gingka hit his prostate! "Right there! Keep hitting right there!" Yu moaned/ordered Gingka. Gingka complied in soon he came again.

Out of breath Gingka fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. "Maybe we should've went to Kyoya for sex." Kenta said wanting to go another round. "Hehe. And you call me a whore Kenchi." Yu laughed as he pushed Kenta on all fours and continued what Gingka should have done.

**...**

**Lol. I'm losing my touch at how to write lemons. Also it's pretty funny to see a seme getting taken advantage of. o.O Don't get that often. lol. Anyways read and review.**


End file.
